Lindsey Phantom?
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Lindsey discovers that her ring is no ordinary ring. Will it be a blessing or a curse?


The students of Casper High gasped, staring in complete shock.

Tucker Foley and Lindsey Bates walked in. Holding hands.

They had officially become a couple.

"Is that Foley?!" Kwan said with his face hanging out.

"He must be paying her!" said Star.

Tucker took in the shocked expressions of his peers. "Looks like we're the talk of the town."

Lindsey smiled. "For sure."

Just then, Lindsey's eye caught something and looked out the window.

Outside, Lindsey spotted a girl wearing a black and red battle suit while flying on a hover board.

"Whoa! Who's the bad babe on the board?!" said Lindsey.

"That's Valerie Gray." Tucker said sadly. "She's a classmate of ours who used to be rich and popular. But when a ghost dog got her dad fired from his job, her life went down the toilet and she's hated ghosts ever since, especially Danny Phantom. So she became a part time ghost hunter."

"What?! Ghost hunter?! A ghost hunter at our school?!" said Lindsey.

"Yep, don't ask me how, but she got ghost hunting equipment after her life hit rock bottom."

Lindsey looked back out the window. "But what is she-" She gasped when she saw Valerie trying to zap a little green ghost dog.

"What?!" Lindsey pressed her face against the glass. "She's trying to shoot that cute little ghost dog?!"

Before Tucker could explain, Lindsey dropped her backpack and ran out the building.

* * *

Outside, Valerie fired an energy net and trapped the dog.

"Finally." Valerie hovered over the helpless pooch. "I've been waiting a long time for this!"

"HEY!"

A rock was thrown and hit Valerie on the head. She turned and saw Lindsey Bates looking ready to throw down.

"Back off, Blondie!" Valerie snapped. "If you know what's good for you!"

But Lindsey ran in between the ghost hunter and the ghost dog.

"I'm not backing off!" Lindsey said defiantly. "You're a coward! Picking on a poor defenseless dog!"

"That's a ghost dog dog, you dope!" Valerie yelled in frustration. "Now get out of the way or I'll blast you with him!"

Lindsey clenched her fists. She was beginning to really dislike this Valerie.

The dog saw the ring on Lindsey's finger glow.

"NO!" Lindsey spread her arms out. " I won't let you hurt him!"

"Then say your prayers, loser!" Valerie charged forward and was going to knock Lindsey out of her way.

But something was happening to Lindsey. The green jewel of Lindsey's ring grew brighter.

Lindsey's eyes flashed green.

She charged forward at Valerie like an express train. She raised her fist, punched her ring at Valerie and,

 **BOOM!**

Valerie was sent flying, her board and armor blown to pieces. She landed on the other side of the park as a smoking, unconscious heap.

The explosion was heard and felt all the way to Casper High.

The students rushed to the windows and they all dropped their jaws at the sight outside.

It looked like, what appeared to be a ghost girl. A ghost girl with long black hair with green streaks. Her eyes were green as her streaks. Her face was white as well, a ghost's.

She wore a long, purple dress that was tattered at the sleeves and the skirt showed some leg.

This imposing yet enchanting ghost stood in triumph of her victory. But blinked twice as if she woke up from a daydream.

Lindsey gasped when she saw the green fire and burnt landscape around her. She spun around to see the ghost dog just staring at her.

The little ghost dog looked at her for a full minute and quickly ran away.

"Wha-?" Lindsey looked at her pale hands and sudden change in wardrobe. "What's...happened to me?!" She started to hyperventilate. "I gotta find Danny!"

Lindsey took off running, but her feet began lifting off the ground and she started to fly!

"HEY! WHOOOOOOA!" Lindsey screamed as she flipped around in the air while flapping her arms like a crazed chicken. "HELP! SOMEBODY HELP! HELP ME! PLEEEEASE!"

Lindsey though got this was all a dream, but this was too real to be a dream. Once her shock died down, she stopped flailing and tried to get the hang of this flying thing.

"Okay, easy does it..." Lindsey took deep breaths as she hovered over the city. "Just do it like Danny does it." She remembered how Danny would fly when he went ghost. So she just did what he does.

A few minutes of smooth gliding, Lindsey was flying perfectly. She landed in the middle of the park.

"Man, that was crazy!" She ran a hand through her messy hair. "My hair must be a wreck!" She went to the park restrooms.

But when she saw herself in the mirror, she screamed so loud she could have broke the glass.

Lindsey was horrified. At first, she thought it was a ghost in the mirror about to grab her.

But no. It was Lindsey.

"It...IT'S ME!" Lindsey shrieked. "I'M A GHOOOOOOST!"

The bathroom door swung open.

"Lindsey!" It was Tucker. He gasped seeing Lindsey's ghostly form.

Lindsey held Tucker in a scared hug. "Oh, Tucker! It's horrible! I'm a ghost! I'm dead!" She started crying.

"Lindsey! Lindsey! Calm down!" Tucker patted her back. "People don't just become ghosts! There has to be a rational explanation for this."

Lindsey eventually calmed down and she started to relax.

"Okay, now retrace your steps." said Tucker. "What happened when you ran outside?"

"Okay, I saw Valerie about to shoot the dog, then I remember seeing green, and then-"

"Whoa! Back up! What do you mean seeing green?"

"Well, I got angry that Valerie wanted to hurt the dog. I mean, who does that?" Lindsey started to scowl. "Hurting a poor, innocent puppy?! I mean, sure it's a ghost dog but it's still a dog!"

As Lindsey's anger rose, her ring glowed.

"Lindsey! Your ring's glowing!" Tucker pointed to Lindsey's hand.

"Huh?" Lindsey looked at her hand and sure enough, it was glowing.

When Lindsey relaxed, the flow was gone.

"I think we better check this ring out." Tucker suggested.

* * *

Danny, Tucker, and Lindsey were at Sam's house looking up information on the ring.

"I've looked into every book and internet database and so far, nothing on the ring." Sam told them.

"So, let me get this straight." Danny said. "You got angry and suddenly had ghost powers?"

Lindsey nodded.

"And you even looked like a ghost?"

Lindsey nodded.

"Think you can do it again?" Sam asked.

"Uh...I-I'll try." Lindsey took a few steps back and closed her eyes. She took a few deep breaths and concentrated.

She focused her tension on transforming. Her mind on the ring.

The ring flashed it's green glow.

Lindsey's eyes flashed open with green energy. Her body became ghostly.

Danny and Sam stared at Lindsey, mouths open.

Lindsey had become a ghost again.

"Whoa! You really can go ghost!" Danny exclaimed, standing up.

"I know, right?!" Lindsey blurted out. "What am I gonna do?!"

"There's only one thing you can do." Sam began. "Use your powers for the greater good!"

"What?! You mean be a superhero like Danny?! No way!" Lindsey willed herself to change back.

"Well, it looks like your controlling your powers pretty well." Sam pointed out.

"But I can't just be a superhero just cause I have ghost powers! I don't even know anything about ghost powers! The least I can do is find out about this ring! It has to have a catch or something! So, we all agree that this ring and I stay below the radar! Agreed?"

The gang stared.

"Agreed?!" Lindsey repeated.

"Agreed."

"Good. Now, let's just head to the Nasty Burger and forget this ever happened." Lindsey said.

* * *

The gang headed to the Nasty Burger eating their meals without care.

However, their peace was disturbed when the Fentons came crashing in armed with their ghost hunting gear.

"Ah! Danny! There you are!" Jack Fenton rushed to their table. "Thank goodness you're alright!"

"Uh...yeah, Dad. Why wouldn't I be?" said Danny.

"You mean you haven't heard?! Don't you kids read the paper?!" Jack took out a newspaper and slapped it on the table.

"Who still makes newspapers?" Lindsey asked incredulously. She picked up the later and her eyes popped out at the headline.

EXPLOSIVE GHOST ATTACK! HUNTER BECOMES HUNTED.

The photo showed the destroyed park along with Valerie on a stretcher.

"Well, according to this, Valerie Gray is the mysterious ghost hunter! Can you believe it?!" Jack said. "And a ghost nearly blew her to kingdom come!"

Maddie Fenton held up her ghost ray. "There's a dangerous ghost in this town! So we're pulling all stops and search every inch of this town!"

Lindsey felt like turning into a ghost again and disappear. Then again, she didn't want to be zapped by Danny's parents.

"Uh, Mr. Fenton. I don't think the ghost would stick around at the scene of the crime." Lindsey said. "It must be halfway across the country after something like that."

Maddie gasped. "Lindsey! You're right! Jack! We're taking the blimp!"

And the wacky ghost hunters took off.

"Oh, man!" Lindsey collasped onto the table. "Dodged that bullet..."

"Guess laying below the radar is the best thing for you!" Tucker said.

"No kidding." Lindsey looked at her ring. "But I have to keep this ring. Can't have it fall into the ring hands. So, let's just keep this between us, okay?"

"Okay." her friends agreed.

Watching Lindsey from the window was Amorpho, The shape shifting ghost.

"So, the legend is true." Amorpho took out his pocket watch, pressed the button, and opened a portal to the Ghost Zone. "I better report this."

He entered through the portal and it closed behind him.

* * *

 **What is the mystery behind Lindsey's ring? Time will tell in the next story!**


End file.
